Because he is mine
by Mukuro kun
Summary: No importaba lo que hiciera, de igual forma no dejaría de ser una prioridad en la vida del otro, una palabra bastaba para que le diera el mundo entero si quería.  A final de cuentas, él le pertenecía. 10051  pésimo resumen, pasen y lean


_Sinceramente pensé que publicaría primero otra historia que tengo planeada y otra que no pensé que volvería a tratar de escribir, pero cuando el impulso llega no puedo pararlo._

_Disfruten_

-w-w-w-

La música fluía dentro de la estancia invitando a las parejas a bailar bajo el candelabro de cristal, los trajes y vestidos habían sido hechos a la medida para este evento en especial, el aniversario de uno de los empresarios más exitosos del momento, su matrimonio había sido algo inesperado pero también espectacular, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Después de todo ¿Quién iba a adivinar que el dueño de la más prestigiosa marca de dulces finos se casaría con su asistente?

Eso sería más comprensible si el asistente en cuestión hubiera sido mujer.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para la pareja, entre ellos circulaban ya numerosos rumores, lo que hacía esta fiesta y el tiempo de su relación algo más extraordinario.

El empresario en cuestión ahora bailaba no con su esposo, sino con un joven caballero de cabello largo y de un negro tan inusual y exótico que llegaba a verse índigo bajo la luz reflejada en los costosos cristales del candelabro, su ojo derecho de un rojo granate y el derecho de un azul zafiro resaltaban con su piel pálida y su traje negro hecho a la medida.

Entre los movimientos suaves y deliberados, se lograban observar roces por demás íntimos, no perdían su elegancia por tales acciones, solo agregaba un toque de sensualidad a la pareja.

Eso no era lo que levantaba los murmullos.

-Shoichi ¿Cómo puedes quedarte sin hacer nada cuando ese bastardo que llamas esposo exhibe su infidelidad ante toda esta gente? –Dijo con tono molesto un hombre rubio que llevaba entre los labios una paleta. Miraba al esposo de su amigo, con su sonrisa pícara y su traje del mismo blanco inmaculado que su cabello, los ojos del hombre brillaban con una luz proporcionada por el candelabro realzando ese extraño color violeta.

-Hay cosas peores, Spanner –Dijo el joven con una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos verdes se ocultaban tras unos gruesos lentes que le ayudaban a ver, su pelirroja y rebelde cabellera resaltaba en la multitud y llamaba la atención de los invitados al igual que su marido –Además, Byakuran-san siempre ha gustado de esa clase de juegos.

-¿¡Así que lo vas a dejar que te ponga en ridículo! ¡Ese tipo esta con TU esposo mientras que los demás hablan de lo idiota que eres por permitir esa clase de infidelidades! Sin contar con los muchos otros que claman que solo le permites eso porque tu familia por fin se quedó en la ruina.

Spanner no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo en manos de un patán como ese que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía, era de lo peor si estaba jugando con ese otro hombre frente a los ojos del pelirrojo, no tenía nada de respeto.

-Piensa de manera lógica –Dijo Shoichi ajustando sus lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz, ahora el rubio no le veía a los ojos por el reflejo que llegaba de las luces – ¿Qué pasará si comienzo a prohibirle cosas?

El rubio se planteó esa misma pregunta él, resultando en lo mismo que le molestaba: Byakuran, el marido de Shoichi, terminaría por continuar con sus conductas libertinas de todas maneras, le gustase al pelirrojo o no. Los otros rumores bien podrían acallarse cuando el de lentes quisiera, era tan inteligente y de apariencia tan indefensa que podría tener la ciudad en sus manos en unos pocos meses y comenzando con nada en los bolsillos.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿no te enoja en algo? ¿¡No hiere tu orgullo de hombre! –Spanner aun no lograba comprender del todo aun si era un genio al igual que su amigo.

-¿Debería? –El tono que usó fue aparentemente tan sincero que el otro no pudo sentir otra cosa que pena por su mejor amigo. Él no merecía que Byakuran le hiciera eso.

Como si invocara al foco de su enojo, el hombre de cabello blanco se acercó rápidamente hasta su esposo, le abrazó sin importarle el sonrojo de Shoichi y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla como si fuese un niño pequeño, el joven de cabello índigo se encontraba del otro lado de la pista de baile, luciendo fastidiado.

-¡Byakuran-san, compórtate por favor! –El pelirrojo trataba de poner algo de distancia entre su empalagoso marido y él, la gente los miraba y eso le estaba incomodando más de lo que debería.

-¡Pero Sho-chan~! No puedo evitar sentir que te hice enojar cuando me ignoras de esta manera ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado bailar contigo! –El empresario hacía pucheros como un pequeño al que se le niega el postre, pero su pareja ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Sabes bien que tengo dos pies izquierdos, además no quiero interrumpirte cuando estas con Rokudo-san –Había dejado de intentar quitarse a Byakuran de encima, así que solamente le dejaba, eso sí, había mandado una mirada a su mejor amigo, como pidiéndole que se quedara a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Mukuro-kun? –El hombre parecía honestamente sorprendido, más aun cuando no había reproche en el tono del pelirrojo -¡Sho-chan, sabes que solo debes decir una palabra y todo lo que quieras es tuyo! Incluso el ojo rojo de Mukuro-kun que dices te da escalofríos.

Spanner veía con incredulidad el intercambio de los esposos, jamás pensó que su amigo tuviera esa clase de poder sobre el peligroso empresario, no era secreto el que Byakuran, dueño de la marca "Gesso" usara todos los recursos a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos sin importar lo poco legales que fuesen. Pero que Shoichi pudiera, con solo una palabra, hacer uso directo de ese poder…

-¡No diga eso por favor! –El pelirrojo sonreía apenado, aun así había algo en sus ojos que ya no cuadraba con lo que Spanner conocía de su querido amigo –Se lo mucho que significa Rokudo-san para usted.

-Por ti, Sho-chan, destruiría mis más preciosos juguetes –Las palabras "incluido él" quedaron sin decirse, el hombre de ojos violetas apretujó más a su marido, la cabeza del pelirrojo se recargó sobre el hombro de Byakuran, mirando directamente hacia el rubio.

Spanner comprendió lo que quería decirle Shoichi. Se alejó de ahí pensando prudente no involucrarse tanto con personas tan peligrosas.

Byakuran estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por su adorado Sho-chan, a cambio el pelirrojo le dejaba jugar, pero todo tiene un límite, y cuando ese límite es alcanzado…

…Shoichi no tenía reparo en decir las más siniestras de las frases.

Porque a final de cuentas, él era suyo.

-w-w-w-

_Kufufufu~_

_¿Review?_


End file.
